The Chronicles Of The Abysswalker
by RavensWorld
Summary: This is the unique story of a hero, striving for justice in Fiore. Follow the footsteps of Artorias, a S-class mage from Fairy Tail, when he is facing his greatest threats for protecting his friends and Fairy Tail.


**Hello guys,**

 **As promised, this is my rewrite of "The Chronicles of the Abysswalker". I know this one took very long to come out, but i was not really in the mood of writing anything. I hope you guys can forgive me v_v**

 **Also, this story will have a different approach than my older story. In the former i tried to resemble this fanfiction to the plot of Fairy Tail , but this one will tell a whole new story about Artorias. It is also not in the crossover section anymore since it won´t be too much based on Dark Souls. Of course the main character Artorias together with his beloved Greatsword is part of the saga, but this will be only one of the few things i´ll be taking from Dark Souls. I hope you guys don´t mind .**

 **Anyway, lets go on with the prologue, shall we?**

* * *

 **{Chapter One- Prologue}**

 _Once upon a time, there was a Kingdom._

 _This Kingdom was prospering under the reign of a king and his knights in a seemingly never ending Golden Age. The people of the Kingdom were happy and there was never a time of misery as they were protected by the Holy Knights and no one dared to start a war against them. One day a young woman came to the court and revealed herself as fairy sorceress. Drawn in by her beauty, the King let her stay in the Castle, although the Knights advised against it as they felt a weird aura around her. The King did not care about the words of his fellow Knights and so the days went on. Then the fairy told him about an holy grail, which would grant him eternal youth. She also mentioned that she heard that the grail is currently located in a place called the Abyss. No one ever left the Abyss, as it contained a great darkness, but she assured him that the knights could handle such a task. Excited about this, the King ordered few of his best knights to search this pace called the Abyss and retrieve the Holy Grail for their King. Confident about their mission, the Knights began their quest, and never returned. When the King noticed this, he ordered more and more of his knights to go search for them. Being almost driven mad about this quest, he ended up sending all of his knights to the Abyss. None of them ever returned from the mission and when the Kingdom was suddenly overrun by a massive horde of monsters, the King was never seen again. Nor was the fairy sorceress, but people believe that she was send from the Abyss itself to corrupt the King and bring the once beautiful Kingdom to it´s end._

* * *

"Garharharharharhar, this is truly what you can call life, right boys?" A deep manly voice declared. The man was 8 ft tall. He had a barbarian like body with a snake like tattoo on his fore arm.

He wore a brown leather waistcoat which is left open showing up his well-toned body. He had also brown spiky hair, which seemed kind of fake if you looked at them too long.

Somewhere deep down in Clover Town, there was a large building, being hidden by the forest surrounding it. It was the headquarter of a so called group of thugs called ´The Frightful Dragons´. They had been causing trouble to the town folk for quite a long time. It seemed like no one had the courage to mess with them...

Shouts supporting his announcement echoed through the dimmed light restaurant.

"We are truly the frightful dragons, Boss. With no one standing in our way we will soon be as rich as one of those noblemen.", claimed another voice to the group.

The men laughed and raised their glasses.

"On our boss Richey, who brought us back on our path!"

"AYE!"

They drank and truly enjoyed their victory. Some time ago those men had no good future in sight. After some magicians showed up and beat their asses, they were broken apart, but when Richey showed up, everything went upward again. And now they really had the feeling they could take over the world together.

"Huh? The rum is out already?", said a surprised voice.

"No problem boys. I will go get some." A large man stood up from the bar and made his way to the door. He looked like a bodybuilder. Clearly no man to mess around casually.

"Thanks Vice-cap´. You are a life safer!"

While he made his way to the door, he suddenly heard a knocking on the door.

"Hm? Who is th-.."

 _ **Boooooooom**_

Suddenly the front door crash open, hitting the man thus sending him flying backward into the wooden bar wall, taking some other clueless men with him.

While all men, still shocked and full of disbelieve from what just happened, looked at the hole on the wall, a silhouette was standing there.

"W-Who are you?!", stammered one of them scared.

The silhouette, still in the light, made a step forward and revealed himself as a knight with black armor, around 6 ft. tall with a great sword on his back. His long navy blue cape gave him a somewhat heroic appearance. He gulped.

"I am the light who overcomes the shadow. I am the henchman of justice. I am the sword of the poor. I am the..."

Silence shot through the room.

"Dammit, I forgot the last phrase..." He looked around embarrassed. "Mind if I repeat myself?"

The crowd was clearly enraged.

"I hope ya got a good reason for beating up ma boys and for smashing up our headquarter. " Richey shouted at him enraged, now instead of a bottle of whiskey a giant bat in the hand.

"Well, I got a little request here telling me that there is some little gang striving around here, so I came around delivering you some sweet justice. Submit yourselves and I promise you I will show you mercy." The silver knight explained while he waved around a piece of paper.

"Did he just call us..." Started a voice.

"Little gang." Finished another voice.

The situation heated up while the thugs looked at each other confused. Then they fumbled out bats, maces and swords.

"Boys, make sure you leave him somewhat alive so I can torture him a bit." A grin appeared on Richey's face.

The knight sighed after hearing his statement.

"Negotiations failed." The knight pulled out his greatsword, ready to strike down the first few who dared to attack him.

Some goon tried his luck by swinging down his hammer at him, but the swordsman caught it easily in the air with his bare hand.

"You gotta look out where you throw around this thing, you could hurt yourself." He exclaimed with a mocking voice and lifted the hammer together with the goon up and threw him against the wooden wall, where he immediately fainted.

"What force..." The people in the room were shocked by the sudden display of strength the man before them hold in and went all by one step back, which made Richey furious.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for? You are facing only one man here!" Richey roared, which raised the morale of his men again and made them run all at the same time at their foe who seemed unimpressed by their charge.

As he was about to get hit by his countless enemies, the knight raised his greatsword into the air and threw it downwards, just to pull it horizontal then and by spinning around, making those who were surrounding him some seconds ago getting hit by the broadside of his giant sword.

Another wave of enemies were incoming which all tried their luck in stopping the knight, but he just used the length of the sword and his powerful thrusts so nobody could really harm him by getting near.

"T-This guy is a monster...!" One of them screamed horrified of how easily the others where defeated.

As most of the bunch were either demoralized or unconcious, the leader of the crew stepped forward as he also held a giant weapon in his hand, a mace which looked like it had already quite a history in breaking peoples bones. He also now wore some armor as he seemed to have used the time his companions where fighting to get himself prepared for a fight too.

"You gave my boys quite a challenge, i can give you that, but your little trip ends here." Richey said as he reached back with both of his hands to get a powerful blow at the knight, but underestimated the speed of his opponent as he easily stepped aside where the mace then hit the ground and used the moment of irritation to reach back himself to get a blow at his opponent by naturally using the broadside of his weapon.

 ** _Clash_**

The knight expected that his opponent now would be onconciousness like the rest of his troupe, but instead found himself the first time shocked as his weapon was being held on by something.

Richey grinned.

"Quite hard to fight as swordsman when you have to use your broadside so your enemies stay alive hmm?"

He was holding the sword of the knight with his bare hands the same way the knight was holding the hammer of that one goon back then and the only reason he was able to was because he didn´t use the sharp side of the weapon to finish Richey off.

While the swordsman was still being shocked, Richey reached out again and hit his target this time dead on on the shoulder, which made the knight grumble in pain.

Feeling like victory is near, Richey laughed sadistically as he was about to hit him again, but the swordsman managed to free his weapon out of Richeys grip and quickly backed down as he was holding his shoulder.

Some blood made itself visible under the armor as it ran down the shoulder.

"You shouldn´t have understimated The Frightful Dragons boy! You will pay a lot for all the damage you´ve done here." Richey exclaimed as he made some steps forward to finish what he has started.

"Well, i must say i underestimated your strength, and also i am already sorry for what i am about to do but justice has always to be served." The knight said as he was bending forward with having the sword holding on his back.

 _"Is he gonna use magic now?!"_ Richey thought while guarding himself with the mace. _"Whatever he is gonna use, one more hit and he is gonna be down."_

Suddenly the swordsman jumped high up above Richey and rolled in the air while using the momentum to get quicker and then making a heavy and sudden slash at Richey, which came for him far too quick and went through his armor and deep into his shoulder.

With a defeated last cry the giant went down and the swordsman could finally relax. He surely did not expect to be injured in this fight, and were it not for his armor, he would already be dogfood.

 _"I already know a certain one will be mad for this little wound here..."_

While the knight was busy focusing on his wounds, a magic circle suddenly appeared behind him. The swordsman noticing this, quickly turned around and saw one of the people still conscious in the room was preparing a magic spell against him.

"Die scum!" The man cried out when suddenly a salve of fire balls were directed against the swordsman.

 ** _Boooooom_**

After the impact, a lot of smoke appeared, hiding the outcome of the spell to the man, but he was self confident that this attack finished off this monster and with that revenged his master.

But he was wrong.

Out of the smoke, a silhouette appeared which assured the survival of the swordsman and as he was walking out of the smoke, he seems to have taken no visual damage.

"How is this even possible?" The man asked robbed by all hope.

"This was a nice little sneak attack, but you were unlucky that you were using fire magic because i know myself to defend myself already pretty well from this kind of magic thanks to a certain mage."

As the knight was getting nearer and nearer, the thug trembled in fear. "Just who are you?"

Noticing his mistake, he rubbed his helmet as he finally knows what he was forgetting the whole time during his introduction in the beginning.

"Oh, right! I didn´t tell you guys my name." The knight raised his stature. "I´m Artorias, S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, at your service."

"T-T-The Abysswalker of Fairy Tail?!" The mans eyes widened in disbelief. "We were truly stroke by bad luck this time." The thug fainted as he was both exhausted and shocked.

"Guess I will call the Army of Fiore now." The knight stretched his arms and yawned. "Then off to Fairy Tail, my home."

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked my prologue and first chapter of this story. Don´t forget to leave me a review to let me know what you think about the story so far, so yeah – See ya´ll in the next chapter update!**


End file.
